


Peregrine

by Alphum



Series: One Word Week 2020 (FSG) [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angel Wings, Archangels, Gen, Gen Work, Tim Drake-centric, Worldbuilding, but not really because their writing sucks, mostly just background setup for an au ill probably never write, no beta we die like men, some lore based vaguely on the angels from supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphum/pseuds/Alphum
Summary: What if Tim Drake was Timothy the Archangel, sworn warrior of upholding peace throughout all of creation?Peace / Wings for One Word Week
Series: One Word Week 2020 (FSG) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904440
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30
Collections: One Word Week (FSG Theme Week)





	Peregrine

Through the ages, Humans always considered Angels to be harbingers of peace. In their mythos, angels were always depicted with kindly voices, sweet doves, and tranquil airs. Their skin was flawless, their faces warm, their wings clean, pure white. 

Humans were silly little things. Angels were anything but.

Angels didn’t bring peace, they created it out of chaos. They fought to maintain it and uphold it through all of creation. They were soldiers.

And as an archangel, Timothy was one of the most elite of them all. He was obedient enough to go where he was told but intelligent enough to manage a crisis there on his own. 

Timothy received his change of orders from a gray owl. Once he took the sealed tube from it, the owl faded away until it was no more than a bedraggled feather that Bruce had plucked from his own wing. Timothy caught the feather and tucked it away in one of the belts hanging across his chest, hardly noticing the reflexive motion as he pulled his new orders out of the messenger tube.

His eyebrows rose as he scanned it. He was being dispatched to Earth, as were Cassandra and Jason. Diana must be in desperate need of help to Bruce to send three of his children to aid her. Not only that, but three of his most deadly.

Timothy wasted no more time and threw himself from the towering spire he had been surveying. In free fall, he could outstretch his wings without hindrance. He gave himself a breath to synchronize each of his three sets of wings with the others before reaching out with his magic and tearing the planes of reality apart enough that he could slip through them.

He was in an obscure pocket dimension that was only circuitously connected to the prime material plane. He’d had to make a very precise series of flights in a particular sequence to get there. This time, he just cut right through the threads of reality, shredding them with the stiff edges of his wings as he flew. Any that he missed, he caught with a slice from one of his daggers. 

Instead of taking days or weeks to arrive at his destination, it took less than an hour. He could feel Jason’s and Cassandra’s grace several realities away and latched onto it with his own to guide him there faster. When he materialized on Earth, he was in the middle of a battlefield. 

It was taking place half over the ocean and half over the beach and craggy cliff that fronted it. 

“About time, short span!” Jason’s greeting was a shrill screech, more of a falcon’s call than the eagle he wore across his back.

Jason was moving fast, his three sets of wings beating in thunderous harmony as he swung his heels forward to hit an opponent with the full weight of his body, gravity, momentum, and angelic grace.

Timothy felt his lip curl automatically as he realized the area was full of demons. He could feel magic shimmering in the air around him, a cheap imitation of his own. He hovered in the air as he quickly took in the field they were playing on. Jason was guarding the coastline, keeping demons from advancing inland. Cassandra was circling far overhead, her grace enveloping the area as she kept the enemy magic at bay.

So that meant Timothy was on crowd control.

He held out his left arm and hooked it through the heavy straps of his kite shield as he pulled it from his pocket dimension that was sealed against his grace. In his right hand, he caught his angel blade, encouraging it to form to a hand and a half longsword. He folded the rest of his grace back away as he dove. Demons were disgusting abominations. He hated to fight them, but it was his duty. He was always ready to fight in the name of peace.

**Author's Note:**

> i started this over about four different times but this was the one i liked the best so enjoy some worldbuilding for an au with absolutely no plot  
> i wanted to do some fluffy stuff with timkonbart where bart and kon are helping tim preen his wings but it wouldn't come out of my fingers and I'm drowning in homework soooo possibly to be continued? idk man.  
> be sure to leave me a comment and let me know what you liked!


End file.
